Cake Disaster
by Naw d'EviL Blume
Summary: Three got cakes. Two ate cakes. One got a cake but ate no cake./ Starring: Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, and Mr. Pink./ RnR! CnC! Don't like don't read!


Gundam Seed/ Destiny © Fukuda.

Standard warning for rated-K+ fics is applied.

Enjoy the story!

Beta-ed by My Sis Twinkle Earthling. Thanks for your time beta-ing this despite on the rush XD and thankies for the title, too :D

My sis and I tried together to lessen the bad grammar and typos, but there might be some of them escaped from our eyesight.

*forgive me if you do find those*

000

**Cake Disaster**

By : Naw d Blume

"There you go," Lacus walked in with three plates of mini cakes on the tray.

Kira, Cagalli, and Athrun; each held a fork and spoon in their hands while waiting for the arrival of the cakes. The looks on their faces were priceless like those children sitting outside the benches waiting for Santa Claus to deliver their presents.

Their eyes sparked seeing the colorful cakes made by the pink songstress, just by breathing in the scent; it makes your mouth watery. Lacus gave them each a different colored plate as these plates resembles their eye colors.

The purple plate was for Kira. The orange belonged to Cagalli. Lastly, the green one was for Athrun.

"Go on, guys! Help yourself to the cakes. Let me know how it tastes," the pink songstress said with a smile.

No one doubted her ability in singing; her angelic voice could calm a crying baby instantly. Will her culinary skills be on par with her talent? It was her first time baking cakes. The pink princess was rarely cooking, let alone baking.

The twin together with Athrun was the first to taste her home-made mini cakes. Seeing how nicely decorated the plates were, their sixth senses told them that it was safe to consume.

"Hellooo, how are you? Haro wants to try it! Hellooo, how are you? Haro wants to try it!" Mr. Pink bounced with excitement around the four Aces.

_Ring … ring … ring…._

"Oh, my ... that's my phone. I'll be back soon... Help yourself to the cakes," Lacus smiled at them before she walked towards the living room to answer the phone, with haro tagging behind her.

"The phone's ringing! Haro! The phone's ringing! Haro!"

The three of them were the only ones left in the dining room. Cagalli's trying to endure her craving to consume the cakes as it was too cute to be eaten. With both her hands on the side of the plate; she turned her head from left to right and realized that the boys had already eaten part of the cakes.

"Cags, are you not feeling well?" Athrun asked as he noticed that she hadn't consumed the cake yet.

She stared at him and asked him without answering his question, "is it delicious?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you agree that these cakes were too cute to be eaten?" Cagalli said as she moved her chair closer to Athrun's and poked his left cheek.

"Uh-huh," he answered while his inner self thought, _'t__hat was the cutest side she ever shows to the world.'_

"Alright, give me your cake instead," she responded eagerly while trying to snatch his half-eaten cakes.

"NO!"

Due to his quick reflexes, Athrun managed to shift his plate far away from Cagalli where it's untouchable for her. The love he had for her couldn't replace the desire to devour the cakes.

"I demand your share, Athrun. I don't want to destroy the beauty of my cake by cutting it into pieces."

"No!"

"Please?"

"…"

"Pretty ... pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"NO!"

The lovers were having a fight over a piece of cake; his half-eaten cake! It's a ridiculous scene watching these war heroes debating with one another.

"Delicious!" Kira exclaimed while licking his spoon clean.

"What's with the noise?" he added after realized that his companions were having a fight.

Surprisingly, during the period of consuming the cake, he failed to realize the on-going fight. That's was how finger-licking Lacus' cakes was.

"She will be a good wife...," Kira thought while blushing. His purple eyes shifted to the cake on the orange plate on his right side.

_'What a pity. If someone can't appreciate you, I'll.'_

_._

_._

_._

"Give me some, Athrun!"

"No! You have your own!"

"I don't want to destroy the art of beauty."

Their fight went on; it only stopped for a while when haro appeared and started bouncing around them, "don't fight! Haro! Don't fight! Haro!"

"Athrun? Cagalli? What's the matter?" Lacus asked worriedly.

Once she was done chatting with her friend over the phone, haro kept saying: 'stop fighting, stop fighting'. Noticing something wasn't right, Lacus dashed to the kitchen where she found Cagalli laying on top of Athrun. On Athrun's hand was the piece of cake that Cagalli seemed to be dying to have.

"Lacus, come help me. Athrun doesn't want to give me his share," the blonde girl whined.

Lacus smiled, "what about your own share?"

"Mine? Of course, I haven't eaten it. There is no way I am going to hurt it by slicing it into pieces."

Lacus looked the table. She didn't see any cake; there were only empty plates left: a purple plate of Kira's and an orange plate of Cagalli's.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry to tell you this, but there's no cake left there."

"WHAT?" Cagalli stood up, accidentally stepping onto Athrun's foot, causing him to wince.

Refusing to admit that the cakes were already gone, Cagalli could only suspect one person … her twin brother, Kira.

"Did you eat my share, Kira?" Cagalli yelled.

"Not me."

"Did you?"

"No," he insisted.

Cagalli smiled sweetly as she placed her arms around Kira's shoulders and asked him one last time.

"Did you eat my share, my dearest brother?"

"Erm...," Kira mumbled as he was sweating badly.

"Kira, please answer me honestly."

Feeling guilty, Kira was left with no choice but to tell the truth, "promise me, you won't get angry when I give you my answer."

"Alright."

Slowly but surely he said, "it was sad that you didn't eat it. So I do you a favor."

"So? The point is…?"

"Iateyourwholecake."

"What?"

"I ate … _gulp _… your … _gulp _… whole cake."

"I'll kill you, Kira!"

"But... but... Cagalli, you promised me earlier, that you won't get angry."

"If I didn't say that, you won't admit it right?"

Now, we've come to the second round of the fight, this time the participants were the twin together with Mr. Pink as their peace advisor.

"Don't fight! Haro! Don't fight! Haro!"

Lacus tried to stop Cagalli from killing Kira. His face had turned blue from the lacking of oxygen! His twin's hands were on his neck. It seems that Cagalli was really trying to kill him. What a poor ultimate coordinator….

.

.

.

You wonder about Athrun? Oh well ... the bluenette was sitting at a corner of the dining room … eating his mini cake while enjoying the scene. This time he decided to let Lacus and Mr. Pink do the job of separating the twins. Life's good, when there's no disturbance.

"Yummy! Too bad Cagalli, it's such a waste that you didn't manage to get a taste of it."

000

END

000

That's the story :D

I've been coming back and forth in this site for more than three years. It's been one year since I started residing in this account. It's been 1 year minus 13 days since I published my first fic in this account. It's been 1 year minus 1 month and 23 days since I published my first Gundam Seed/ Destiny fic in this account.

Today's my first anniversary. It's a short fic for all of you. Hope you all like our cute heroes fighting over cakes, despite the lacks inside. By the way, reviews and concrits are always accepted XD

PS: Today's also my friend's b'day XD She always remembers congratulating me, although we've been separated by the long miles and been so long since the last time meeting face to face. Wish her so many lucks! :D


End file.
